sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Hotel Transylvania 2
| based on = }} | starring = | music = Mark Mothersbaugh | editing = Catherine Apple | studio = Sony Pictures Animation | distributor = Columbia Pictures | released = | runtime = 89 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $80 million | gross = $473.2 million }} Hotel Transylvania 2 is a 2015 American 3D computer animated comedy film, the second installment in the ''Hotel Transylvania'' franchise and the sequel to the 2012 film Hotel Transylvania, with its director, Genndy Tartakovsky, and writer, Robert Smigel, returning for the film. Produced by Sony Pictures Animation, it was animated by Sony Pictures Imageworks, with an additional funding provided by LStar Capital. Hotel Transylvania 2 takes place seven years after the first film, with the hotel now open to human guests. Mavis and Johnny have a young son named Dennis, whose lack of any vampire abilities worries his grandfather Dracula. When Mavis and Johnny go on a visit to Johnny's parents, Dracula calls his friends to help him make Dennis a vampire. Soon, things turn upside-down when Dracula's old-school human-hating father Vlad unexpectedly visits the hotel. Original voices from the first film—Adam Sandler, Andy Samberg, Selena Gomez, Kevin James, Steve Buscemi, David Spade, Fran Drescher and Molly Shannon—returned for the sequel, with Keegan-Michael Key replacing CeeLo Green as Murray. New additions to the cast include Mel Brooks, Asher Blinkoff, Nick Offerman, Megan Mullally, Dana Carvey and Rob Riggle. The film was released on September 25, 2015, by Columbia Pictures and was a box office success, grossing $473 million worldwide on an $80 million budget. A third film, titled Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation, was released on July 13, 2018. Plot Seven years after the first film, Mavis and her new fiancé Johnny are finally married, with the approval of her father Dracula, and the world becomes aware of (and unfazed by) the existence of monsters. A year later, Mavis reveals to Dracula that she is pregnant and gives birth to a baby boy named Dennis, who later befriends Wayne the Werewolf's daughter Winnie. Nearing his fifth birthday, Dennis has yet to grow his fangs and Dracula worries that his grandson might not gain vampire powers. Noticing the dangers of Transylvania, Mavis starts to consider raising Dennis in California where Johnny grew up, much to Dracula's disapproval. In order to surprise Mavis with Dennis' powers, Dracula tells Johnny, who also opposes leaving, to take Mavis to California to visit his parents, Mike and Linda, but to make sure to keep her distracted so that she will not move, leaving Dracula to "babysit" Dennis. Believing Dennis is a "late fanger", Dracula enlists his five best friends Frank, Wayne, Griffin the Invisible Man, Murray the Mummy, and Blobby the Blob to help train Dennis to become a monster, to no avail. Dracula and his five friends take Dennis to his childhood summer camp, Camp Winnepacaca, where he learned to hone his vampire abilities and discovers that the camp is safer than it was when he went there. Dracula hurls Dennis from a tall, unstable tower to pressure the boy's transformation into a bat, but he does not transform, and Dracula has to fly and rescue him at the last second. The stunt is filmed by the campers and uploaded to the Internet, which eventually reaches Mavis and Johnny. Mavis angrily transforms into a bat to fly her and Johnny back to Transylvania. Dracula and his friends reach the hotel a couple of seconds after Mavis. She confronts her father for endangering Dennis and his inability to accept that he is human. She states that she will move out of the hotel after Dennis' fifth birthday the following Wednesday. Mavis invites Vlad, her grandfather and Dracula's father, to Dennis' birthday party, in hopes that Dennis will meet him. As Vlad is much worse than he was when it comes to humans, Dracula tells Johnny to have the human party-goers disguise themselves as monsters. Vlad receives the invitation and arrives with his monstrous bat-like servant Bela. Meeting Dennis, he believes that fear will cause Dennis' fangs to sprout and possesses a stage performer dressed as Dennis's favorite television monster, "Kakie the Cake Monster", to scare Dennis, but Dracula shields his grandson at the last moment and exposes the deception to Vlad, who is outraged that Dracula has accepted humans as guests in his hotel, forcing Dracula to confront Vlad. While the family argues, Dennis sadly flees the hotel and enters the forest with Winnie in tow, hiding in her treehouse. They are attacked by Bela, who mistakes Dennis for a human. When Bela injures Winnie and threatens to destroy the hotel, Dennis' anger causes him to instantly grow his fangs and his vampire abilities manifest. He begins to fight Bela, who calls his giant-bat minions. Dracula, Mavis, Dennis, Johnny, the rest of the monsters, and Johnny's family team up to defeat Bela's allies. A livid Bela then attempts to kill Johnny himself with a stake. Suddenly Vlad arrives and shrinks Bela. With Dennis having vampire abilities, Mavis and Johnny continue to raise him in Transylvania, and they resume the party with his friends. Voice cast * Adam Sandler as Dracula, the 539-year-old founder, owner and hotel manager of Hotel Transylvania, Mavis' father, and Dennis's grandfather. * Andy Samberg as Johnny, a 28-year-old human, Mavis' husband, Dennis' father, and the son-in-law of Dracula. * Selena Gomez as Mavis, Dennis' vampire mother, Dracula's 125-year-old vampire daughter, and Johnny's wife. * Asher Blinkoff as Dennis, Mavis and Johnny's five-year-old dhampir son, who resembles his father but inherited his vampire abilities from his mother. ** Sunny Sandler as baby Dennis * Kevin James as Frankenstein * Steve Buscemi as Wayne, a werewolf. * David Spade as Griffin the Invisible Man * Keegan-Michael Key as Murray, a mummy. He was previously voiced by CeeLo Green in the first movie. * Mel Brooks as Vlad, Dracula's father and Mavis' grandfather. * Fran Drescher as Eunice, the wife of Frankenstein. * Molly Shannon as Wanda, a werewolf and Wayne's wife. * Nick Offerman as Mike Loughran, Johnny's father, and Mavis's father-in-law. * Megan Mullally as Linda Loughran, Johnny's mother, and Mavis's mother-in-law. * Dana Carvey as Dana, the vampire camp director. * Rob Riggle as Bela, Vlad's bat-like servant. * Jonny Solomon as Blobby, a green blob monster. * Chris Kattan as Kakie, a cake monster from Dennis' favorite television series. * Jon Lovitz as The Phantom of the Opera, Hotel Transylvania's residential musician. * Robert Smigel as Marty, a pink gill-man and Harry Three-Eye, a monster magician. * Luenell as Shrunken Heads. * Sadie Sandler as Winnie, the werewolf daughter of Wayne and Wanda, and Dennis' best friend. * Paul Brittain as Pandragora, an easygoing monster with tentacled hair that lives in Santa Cruz. * Nick Swardson as Kelsey, a bearded man who is Mike and Linda's neighbor. * Chris Parnell as Fly * Doug Dale as Kal, a Mini-Mart worker in Santa Cruz. * Ethan Smigel as Troy, Dennis' cousin and Johnny's nephew. Production ]] Director Genndy Tartakovsky commented about the possibility of the sequel in October 2012, "Everyone is talking about it, but we haven't started writing it. There are a lot of fun ideas we could totally play with. It's a ripe world." The next month it was announced that a sequel had been greenlit, and was scheduled for release on September 25, 2015. On March 12, 2014, it was announced that Tartakovsky would return to direct the sequel, even though he was originally too busy due to his developing an adaptation of Popeye, which would later get shelved. It was suggested by director Genndy Tartakovsky that Adam Sandler had more creative control over this film than its predecessor and that at times he was difficult to work with. Music In March 2015, it was announced that Mark Mothersbaugh, who scored the first film, had signed on to score the sequel. American girl group Fifth Harmony recorded a song for the film entitled "I'm in Love with a Monster". It was featured in the film's official trailer and was also played when the film itself was released. Release Columbia Pictures released the film in the United States on September 25, 2015. Home media Hotel Transylvania 2 was released on DVD and Blu-ray (2D and 3D) on January 12, 2016, by Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. The film was also released in Digital HD on December 22, 2015. Reception Box office Hotel Transylvania 2 has grossed $169.7 million in North America and $303.5 million in other territories, for a worldwide total of $473 million, against a budget of $80 million. Deadline Hollywood calculated the net profit of the film to be $159.48 million, when factoring together all expenses and revenues for the film. Predictions for the opening of Hotel Transylvania 2 in North America were continuously revised upwards, starting from $35—$48 million. Hotel Transylvania 2 earned $13.3 million from 3,754 theaters on its opening day in North America, which was the second-biggest Friday opening day in September, behind Insidious Chapter 2 ($20.3 million). During its opening weekend, Hotel Transylvania 2 earned $48.5 million from 3,754 theaters, which at the time set new records such as the highest opening for a Sony Pictures Animation film, the biggest opening in Adam Sandler's career, beating 2005's The Longest Yard ($47.6 million), and previously held the biggest opening in the month of September (record overtaken by It in 2017). Regarding the film's successful opening, Josh Greenstein, Sony's president of marketing said, "We had a great date, and this is a big win for Sony Pictures Animation." The largest demographic of the opening weekend audience was under the age of 25 (60%) and female (59%), followed by male (41%), 25 and over (40%) and kids (38%). According to Rentrak's PostTrak reports, 23% of the audience bought tickets because it was an animated film, while 16% were attracted to the toon's subject matter and plot. Hotel Transylvania 2 was released in a total of 90 countries. It was released in 42 markets between September 25 and 27, 2015, the same weekend as its North American release, and earned $30.18 million from 6,500 screens that weekend. Its overall rank for the weekend was second, behind Everest. Its opening weekends in the U.K., Ireland and Malta ($9.5 million including previews), Mexico ($7.84 million), South Korea ($4.2 million), Russia and the CIS ($6 million), Germany ($3.9 million), Italy ($3.7 million) and France and Spain ($3.2 million respectively) in October represented its largest takings. In China, it opened with an estimated $12.1 million debuting at second place behind the Chinese local film The Witness which grossed $18.5 million. While the China figures are low in comparison to recent Hollywood movie openings, it actually excelled the first film's local lifetime gross by 19% in just the first six days. In terms of total earnings, its largest market outside of North America is the U.K. ($29.4 million) followed by Mexico ($23.7 million) and Venezuela ($19.9 million). Critical reception On Rotten Tomatoes, the film received a rating of 55%, based on 103 reviews, with an average rating of 5.2/10. The site's consensus states: "Hotel Transylvania 2 is marginally better than the original, which may or may not be enough of a recommendation to watch 89 minutes of corny, colorfully animated gags from Adam Sandler and company." On Metacritic, the film has a score of 44 out of 100, based on 24 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". In CinemaScore polls, audiences gave the film an average grade of "A-" on an A+ to F scale. Max Nicholson of IGN awarded it a score of 6.5 out of 10, saying "While Genndy Tartakovsky's animation is top-notch, Hotel Transylvania 2 doesn't live up to the first monster mash." Nick Schager of Variety gave the film a negative review, saying "Its plot comes across as just a rickety skeleton designed to prop up Sandler and company's litany of cornball punchlines and gags, only a few of which cleverly play off of these characters' iconography" Alonso Duralde of The Wrap gave the film a positive review, saying "Whereas the jokes in the Grown Ups series feel reactionary and bullying, the family-friendly Hotel Transylvania gags instead come off as clever and humane, even when they're making fun of helicopter moms and lawsuit-sensitive summer camps." Stephen Whitty of the Newark Star-Ledger gave the film one and a half stars out of four, saying "Great movies like ParaNorman and Frankenweenie showed the laughs you could get out of funny fiends; Hotel Transylvania 2 just digs up a few corny gags." Bruce Demara of the Toronto Star gave the film two and a half stars out of four, saying "While the first Hotel Trans had humour for both younger and older audiences, this one will likely fall short in its appeal to adults, although there's plenty for the little monsters to enjoy." Peter Hartlaub of the San Francisco Chronicle gave the film one out of four stars, saying "Hotel Transylvania 2 is an unfortunate throwback to about 20 years ago, when animated movies were more widely accepted as cinematic babysitters." Sandie Angulo Chen of The Washington Post gave the film two out of four stars, saying "Tartakovsky hasn't created the sort of sequel that eclipses the original, but then again the original wasn't exactly Toy Story or How to Train Your Dragon." Jesse Hassenger of The A.V. Club gave the film a C+, saying "It's an episodic, energetically animated gag factory from the pen of Adam Sandler, and while it's the best screenplay to bear his name in years, it also warps some overfamiliar family-movie concerns until they become unavoidable in their ickiness." Michael Rechtshaffen of The Hollywood Reporter gave the film a positive review, saying "This time around, greater attention has been paid to story and character development (while scaling back on all the sight gags) and the substantial results give the ample voice cast and returning director Genndy Tartakovsky more to sink their teeth into, with pleasing results." Josh Kupecki of The Austin Chronicle gave the film one out of five stars, saying "Channeling your inner child, you may find solace in Hotel Transylvania 2, but in the end it has no bite, doing continued disservice to the Universal monsters it scabs out, and adding another soiled feather to Sandler’s cap of mediocrity." Accolades Sequel Michelle Murdocca, the film's producer, said before the film's release that the studio was "talking about number 3 and moving forward and taking the franchise to the next level." On November 2, 2015, it was announced Hotel Transylvania 3 will be released on September 21, 2018. Despite previously leaving the series to direct other projects, Genndy Tartakovsky will return as director for this installment. According to Tartakovsky, he returned after he got an inspiration from a "miserable" family vacation. Adam Sandler, Selena Gomez, and Andy Samberg will also reprise their previous roles as Dracula, Mavis and Johnny in the film, which is being written by Austin Powers writer Michael McCullers. The film will take place aboard a cruise ship. On February 6, 2017, the release date was moved up to July 13, 2018. References External links * * * * * * * }} Category:2015 films Category:2015 3D films Category:2015 computer-animated films Category:2010s American animated films Category:2010s comedy films Category:2010s sequel films Category:American 3D films Category:American children's animated comedy films Category:American computer-animated films Category:American monster movies Category:American sequel films Category:American films Category:Columbia Pictures animated films Category:Dracula films Category:English-language films Category:Film scores by Mark Mothersbaugh Category:Films about shapeshifting Category:Films about vacationing Category:Films directed by Genndy Tartakovsky Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Films set in 2019 Category:Films set in the future Category:Films set in California Category:Films set in hotels Category:Films set in Transylvania Category:Films using computer-generated imagery Category:Hotel Transylvania Category:2010s monster movies Category:Mummy films Category:Rough Draft Studios films Category:Screenplays by Adam Sandler Category:Screenplays by Robert Smigel Category:Sony Pictures Animation films Category:Werewolves in animated film